


Lost in Ikea

by Kpopemotrash



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, IKEA, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopemotrash/pseuds/Kpopemotrash
Summary: The Captain and Havers somehow become split up and lost while furniture shopping
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“We should’ve just gone to Argos” The Captain mutters too himself as he walks through the endless isles of weirdly named furniture.   
  


The reason he was in this mess in the first place was because him and his boyfriend, William Havers, had resonantly decided to buy a house together and needed new furniture. However in an unfortunate turn of events they had become separated while looking at bedroom set ups; with not a bar of cell reception in sight.   
  
So here he was, aimlessly walking through the massive store looking around for his lover. Though the captain was starting to panic slightly as anxious thoughts of being stuck in this situation for hours started to creak in, he’d never been good in public situations and the lack of knowledge of where he was made it a hole lot worse.   
  


Faster and faster The Captain kept looking around. Kept trying to get some signal. Kept trying to keep calm. But non of this was working, he was still completely lost alone and on the verge of a panic attack.   
  


He was debating on weather to go back out and wait by the car, that was a good idea apart from that Havers wouldn’t know and would still be inside looking for him.   
  


Eventually, The Captain had worked himself up into such a panic he just had to sit by where they’d originally split up; leg bouncing and hands shaking in the hopes to decrease his anxiety.   
  


After what felt like an entirety, he spotted Havers round the corner. The Captain immediately ran up and hugged him, rambling out all the anxiety thoughts he’d had over the last hour of being split up.   
  


Havers smiled and kissed his cheek, “yes I understand, I think we should go home though and just buy stuff online or from Argo instead”. The Captain nodded in agreement and they went out.   
  


Once at home they snuggled up on the bean bags currently in the living room and ordered their furniture off of various online retailers. Vowing never to step foot in IKEA ever again. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Havers POV

This was not how this trip was supposed to go. The plan was get in, buy storage places and a bed, then get out. Getting split up was not part of the plan because Havers knew his boyfriend wasn’t exactly the best in social situations alone.  
  


He just had to keep looking around and hope that the separation didn’t corse too much distress. The rows upon rows of furniture were slightly disorientating, but Havers knew that he needed to keep his calm level headed demeanour.   
  


Looking at his phone Havers sighed as he realised it had died not too long ago, so plan A was completely thrown out of the window.

As he was walking around he wondered would it be easier to go and wait in the car? But then he realised with his phone being dead he had no way of telling The Captain, which would lead to more distress and complications.

Thankfully, when heading back to where they had originally split up Havers was tackled by a hug. Havers smiled and kissed The Captain’s cheek “yes I understand, I think we should go home though and just buy stuff online or from Argo instead”. He takes The Captain’s hand and leads him out to the car.   
  


Once they were at home Havers made his special stew as an apology for his bad idea today. After eating they sat on the bean bags currently in the living room and snuggled for the rest of the day, while looking online for furniture; not wanting a repeat of today’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, thank you for read and stay safe and hydrated everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors, dyslexic isn’t fun. Thank you for reading and stay safe and hydrated.


End file.
